


Rebel Rebel, you've torn your dress

by likeamigraine_ita (likeamigraine)



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Gender Identity
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamigraine/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: «Non sono a mio agio con questi vestiti...» mormora lei, abbassando per un momento lo sguardo.«Ma i tuoi abiti di scena non sono tanto diversi, no?»«Non è quello... è che i miei abiti di scena mi permettono di esprimermi come artista, sono liberatori, mentre qui sono costretta a vestirmi così in quanto donna. E sai come la penso.»[Scritta per il prompt1. Abito da seradelLooktober 2020di Lande di Fandom.]
Relationships: Irene Adler/Godfrey Norton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	Rebel Rebel, you've torn your dress

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ambientata qualche anno dopo "A Scandal in Bohemia". Mi sono immaginata che, alla fine, Irene e Godfrey si sono stabiliti a Manchester.  
> \- Il titolo è da **Rebel, Rebel** di **David Bowie**.

Sono seduti a tavola da circa dieci minuti, per una cena della Manchester Law Society, e Irene si è già aggiustata le maniche almeno cinque volte, mentre parla con la sua vicina di posto, la moglie di qualche suo collega. Godfrey osserva il suo volto per capire se c'è qualcosa che non va, ma lo trova disteso. Tuttavia, non è convinto. Aspetta ancora qualche minuto, ma Irene non smette di sistemarsi le maniche con un gesto nervoso della mano. Le sfiora le dita, quindi, e si piega verso di lei, con un sorriso. Irene si congeda dalla commensale, facendole segno di aspettare un momento, e inclina a sua volta la testa verso quella del marito.

«Che c'è, caro?» gli domanda, la mano che trova posto nella sua.

«Volevo chiederti la stessa cosa, Irene,» le sussurra. «Tutto a posto?»

Irene aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Sì, perché?»

«Il vestito,» Godfrey glielo indica con un cenno del capo, «non fai altro che toccare le maniche. Ti dà fastidio il tessuto? Parlerò con il sarto come prima cosa domani, mi aveva promesso che—»

«Non è questo,» lo interrompe Irene.

«Di che si tratta, allora?»

«Non sono a mio agio con questi vestiti...» mormora lei, abbassando per un momento lo sguardo.

«Ma i tuoi abiti di scena non sono tanto diversi, no?»

«Non è quello... è che i miei abiti di scena mi permettono di esprimermi come artista, sono liberatori, mentre qui sono costretta a vestirmi così in quanto donna. E sai come la penso.»

Godfrey annuisce. «Lo so. Mi spiace, purtroppo è il codice di abbigliamento di queste cene. Resisti ancora un po', per favore.»

Poi solleva la sua mano e le bacia le dita.

«T'invidio tantissimo per come sei vestito,» gli dice Irene, sospirando.

«Vedrò di farmi perdonare,» mormora lui.

Irene gli fa una carezza sul volto.

\---

Appena mettono piede in casa, Irene inizia a spogliarsi, disseminando i vari pezzi di abbigliamento per la casa. Godfrey, dietro di lei, raccoglie la sua scia fra le braccia, sempre più piene. Quello che per altri sarebbe scandaloso, a lui fa amare ancora di più sua moglie. Irene è una donna libera, gioiosa, _viva_ , che si meriterebbe di vivere in tempi meno ingessati e restrittivi, soprattutto per una donna. Quindi, per quello che può, cerca di sostenerla in ogni sua preferenza e inclinazione.

Quando arrivano in camera da letto, Irene è completamente nuda. È bellissima, ma la cosa più bella è che, finalmente, sorride nuovamente gioiosa.

Godfrey inizia a spogliarsi a sua volta, a lume di candela, appoggiando i vestiti sul letto. Quando è tutto nudo anche lui (ci ha messo qualche anno a liberarsi del pudore che lo paralizzava in questi momenti con Irene), fa cenno alla moglie di avvicinarsi. Irene lo guarda incuriosita, la testa piegata da un lato, ma senza malizia. Lo raggiunge accanto al letto.

Piano piano, Godfrey inizia a vestirla con i propri abiti. Quando ha finito, l'accompagna davanti allo specchio, per farle vedere il risultato. L'abbraccia da dietro, la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla.

«Allora? Avevi detto che eri invidiosa di com'ero vestito,» le domanda, prima di baciarle una guancia.

Irene si osserva, i vestiti le stanno molto larghi, non sono proprio il suo stile (di solito preferisce vestirsi da ragazzino), ma la sola idea che Godfrey la ami così tanto da accettarla sempre e comunque, andando anche contro tutto quello che gli è stato insegnato e che la società impone, le riempie il cuore di gioia. «Grazie,» gli dice girandosi nel suo abbraccio e cercando le sue labbra.

E quando si staccano, mormora contro le sue labbra: «Adesso mi spogli?»


End file.
